Newlyweds: Rick and Evelyn
by ChelseaBloom
Summary: Just a fluffy, cute fic that takes place right after Rick and Evy get married. The rating's just a precaution. Please R&R!
1. Back to England

This takes place right after Rick and Evy get married. It's just meant to be a fluffy, cute fic, nothing more. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Universal and Stephen Sommers and I don't know who else.  
  
Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell pulled her new husband close as they danced to the record playing in their hotel suite. It was her and Rick's last night in France, but the next day they would be going on to London to inspect Carnahan Lodge, the house Evy and her brother, Jonathan, had grown up in. They were going to decide whether they should sell the place, or keep it and move to England permanently.  
  
"Rick?"  
  
Rick looked lovingly at his wife. If someone had told him ten years ago he would be wealthy and happily married at the age of twenty-five, he would have laughed in their face. "What's up, sweetheart?"  
  
"What do you think about moving to England?"  
  
"I don't care where I live as long as you're with me. Why? What do you want to do?"  
  
"I've definitely had enough of Egypt for a while" she replied.  
  
"Mmm" said Rick. "You know what I've had enough of?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talking." With that, he picked Evy up and deposited her on the bed. Evy shrieked as he jumped on top of her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thanks Lou!" Rick said stepping off the plane after it had landed at London's Heathrow Airport. (A/N: I have no idea if Heathrow was in existence then, just pretend it was)  
  
Lou Rand, an old air force buddy of Winston's, grinned. "Glad to be of service. Just let me know when you and the wife are ready to head back to Egypt."  
  
"You know, we really should pay Lou for agreeing to be our personal charter during this trip" Evy began as she and Rick walked away from the airplane.  
  
"I already took care of it, sweetheart. Why do you think he agreed to do it?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The taxi pulled up to the large mansion and stopped in the circular drive. "Last stop, Carnahan Lodge. Everybody out" said Rick.  
  
He and Evy climbed out of the Taxi.  
  
"You'll be back in two hours to pick us up?"  
  
The driver nodded. Rick O'Connell was paying him a hefty fee to come back for the couple, but he didn't get the money unless he actually did as he was told.  
  
"Great. See you then" said Rick, grabbing their suitcases from the trunk of the car. He had his doubts that the driver would, in fact, return for them.  
  
Rick and Evy walked up the front porch and stopped in front of the massive oak door. Evy took a key from the pocket of her skirt and immediately set about trying to unlock it. At last, the key turned, but the door would not open.  
  
Rick grunted as he pushed against it, but it would not budge. After a good fifteen minutes, however, it finally gave way.  
  
Rick massaged his sore shoulder as he and Evy stepped into the mansion, leaving the bags on the front porch.  
  
The place was cold and dark. Rick grabbed a lantern from a hook near the door, struck a match, and lit it. He held it in front of them as Evy pulled out a notebook and pen. She began to make a list.  
  
"Let's see, we'll definitely need to have the electricity turned on" she muttered to herself, scribbling. "Someone will need to come in and thoroughly clean and dust-" they headed upstairs "- and we should definitely add a couple of bathrooms in."  
  
"The attic door should be fixed, and someone should check out the roof as well. We need to add indoor plumbing and make sure the roof is strong" said Rick.  
  
"Got it" said Evy, busily writing. When they had gone through the entire house and Evy had written everything down, she looked at the list in despair.  
  
"Do you really think all this can get done in a month?"  
  
Rick snorted. "For what I'm going to pay these people, they should have it done in two weeks" he said as a horn beeped outside.  
  
"Well will ya look at that. The cab actually came back" he said. Evy gave him a funny look.  
  
"Did you really think it wouldn't?" "Never mind" said Rick, grabbing the luggage off the front porch. "Let's get to a hotel so we can shower and grab some dinner. I'm starved."  
  
Evy's stomach growled. "Good idea" she said, locking the door behind her.  
  
Right, well, that's all for now. The next chapter will be longer and (hopefully) more interesting, I swear (every damn day). 


	2. Of Memories and Old Friends

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, still wish I did!  
  
That night, the couple went to dinner at a little Italian café. They sat at a small table near the window that had cozy candlelight and fresh cut flowers on it. Evy smiled at her husband as they sat down. They had decided that they would go through the house more thoroughly the next day, looking through everything and throwing away stuff that was no longer needed. The day after that, they were headed back to Egypt. As much as they hated to go back, Evy did miss her brother, and she needed to get back to her job at the Museum of Antiquities. She also needed to formally resign from the place, since she and Rick had officially decided that they were going to move.  
  
Rick smiled at his wife. "I'll be right back" he excused himself. He got up and headed into the direction of the rest rooms.  
  
Evy heard the door open again, and then she heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Evelyn Carnahan?"  
  
"Jo McDonald?" Laughing, Evy got up and hugged the tall, beautiful woman. She was twenty-one, just Evy's age, with striking red hair and cornflower- blue eyes. She and Evy had once been best friends, but they had lost touch over the years.  
  
"I thought that was you! What are you doing back in London?" Jo asked her friend.  
  
"I'm-" Evy started to answer, but Jo cut her off after looking at her watch.  
  
"You know what? I'm later than I thought I was! I just saw you sitting by the window and popped in to say hello. But I have an idea. My family's annual holiday party is tomorrow night, why don't you stop by and say hello? I'm sure everyone would love to see you again!"  
  
Evy smiled. "That would be great. Can I bring a guest?"  
  
"The more the merrier! So I'll see ya tomorrow night?, 7ish?"  
  
"See you then" Evy promised.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Rick came back to the table just as the redhead exited the restaurant. "What was that all about?"  
  
"That was my old friend, Jo. She invited us to her family's holiday party tomorrow night."  
  
"Did you accept the invitation?"  
  
"Of course! You think I would miss this chance to show you off? Not on your life!" Evelyn answered.  
  
Rick smiled. "Fair enough. So, what time are we supposed to be there?"  
  
"Around 7. I don't know about you, but I'm tired" Evy said, faking a yawn.  
  
Rick gave her a lascivious grin. "Ya know, I am too all of a sudden."  
  
Evy threw money on the table and the couple exited the restaurant.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'AAACHOO!'  
  
"It is rather dusty in here" Evy said, as Rick sneezed for about the millionth time.  
  
"You're telling me!" answered Rick, putting his handkerchief back in his pocket.  
  
Evy moved toward the dresser in what used to be her parent's room with sadness in her eyes. She picked up an old photograph and looked at it.  
  
"This is our family. I was about fourteen in that picture. I remember, it was a Carnahan family picnic, and all my cousins, aunts, and uncles were there. It was a great day."  
  
Rick took the photo from Evy and looked at it. It showed a family of four standing grouped together in front of an apple tree, smiling and looking pleased with life.  
  
"It was the last picture taken of them before-" Evy broke off, eyes glistening.  
  
Rick moved to comfort his wife. "Maybe we should do this another time."  
  
Evy sighed. "No, it needs to be done." She suddenly burst into tears. "I just miss them so much!"  
  
"I know, Evy, I know. But think of it this way. They're in a much better place now" Rick said, as he gently dried her tears with his thumb.  
  
"They would have loved you, you know."  
  
Rick smiled. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so. You're charming, sweet, handsome, kind- what's not to love?"  
  
"And you, Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell, are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much."  
  
"Oh, Rick" Evy smiled through her tears. "I love you, too."  
  
Evy began to pack all the old clothes, books, papers, etc. into boxes to be put up in the attic. After their parent's deaths, fourteen year old Evy and eighteen year old Jonathan had immediately moved to Egypt, where Jonathan had enrolled in University and Evelyn had gone to a private school. They had been too upset to take care of this task, and their relatives thought the job was best left to Evy and Jon. Seven years later, Evy felt that she was sufficiently ready to handle the emotional job.  
  
Rick, meanwhile, was bored, and headed into the next bedroom. It was large and light and airy, with yellow-flowered wallpaper, gleaming wood floors, yellow and white canopy bed, and window seat with yellow cushion. As in the other rooms they had entered, everything was layered with a thick coating of dust.  
  
Evy came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around Rick's waist.  
  
"This was my room."  
  
"Really? I never would've guessed" cracked Rick.  
  
"Shut up" said Evy, smacking him lightly on the arm. She stepped over to the old dresser.  
  
"There's nothing to pack up in here, I took all my belongings when Jonathan and I moved.  
  
Rick checked his watch. "We should get back and shower anyway. I'm filthy, and we need to be at that party by 7, right?"  
  
"Yeah." The couple headed back to the hotel. When they got to their room, Evy immediately headed for the bed.  
  
I'm exhausted" she groaned.  
  
Rick climbed into the bed next to her. "Oh yeah? Bet I can wake you up" he said, smiling wickedly and beginning to nibble on Evy's ear.  
  
"Rick- oh that feels good- we don't - mmmm- have time."  
  
Rick continued nibbling her neck. "Who's gonna care if we're ten minutes late?"  
  
"I think we just got caught in terrible traffic" Evy said, finally succumbing to her husband's advances.  
  
They were half an hour late, but Rick and Evy weren't exactly counting. 


	3. Holiday Party

Rick and Evy stepped through the door of the large mansion belonging to the McDonald family. The party was already in full swing when they got there, but Evy spotted Jo right off.  
  
"Jo!"  
  
"Evy! I'm so glad you made it! Come on, I'm sure everyone's dying to see you!"  
  
With that, Jo grabbed Evy's hand and led her away. Rick watched as his wife went to chat with her old friends, leaving him standing alone in a room full of strangers.  
  
Meanwhile, Evy sat with her old friends in the living room of the enormous manse.  
  
"So, what've you all been up to?" Evy asked eagerly. She had missed her friends, she had barely spoken to any of them after she and Jonathan had left seven years ago. Jo, are you still with Tony?"  
  
"We're getting married, actually. This June, I will be Mrs. Tony Plumerri!"  
  
"That's great, Jo. Congratulations. Evy said warmly. Is Tony here? I'd love to see him."  
  
"He got held up at work. He should be here soon." As if on cue, a tall, dark-skinned man walked into the room. Jo got up and kissed him warmly. "Tony! Look who I ran into!"  
  
"Evy? Little Evelyn O'Connell? I haven't seen you in years!" Tony stepped over to Evy and hugged her warmly.  
  
"I heard about your engagement. Congratulations! When's the big day?"  
  
"June 1st" Mary said. "Lucky Jo's going to be the first one of us all to tie the knot!"  
  
"Not quite" said Evy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sam.  
  
Casually, Evy held up her ring finger, proudly displaying her wedding ring.  
  
"Evy? You got married?" Lucy asked disbelievingly.  
  
"What's his name? What does he look like? Is he here? Where did you two meet?" Questions were flying at Evy from all directions.  
  
His name is Rick O'Connell, he's here somewhere and if you wait a minute I will find him and introduce you.  
  
"No need" said a voice from behind the other girls. "Evy, I thought you might want some food. I figure you might be hungry after that *traffic jam* earlier.  
  
"Traffic jam?" asked Mary blankly. "What traffic jam? The roads were actuall-" Jo cut Mary off with a look.  
  
"Ohhh" said Mary. "Oh yes, traffic jam".  
  
Evy blushed while the other girls looked knowingly at the couple. "Yes, well, I do have a bit of an appetite, now that you mention it" she said, taking the plate of food. She motioned for Rick to come sit next to her on the couch.  
  
"Girls, this is Rick O'Connell. Rick, this is Lucy, Mary, Ruth, Sam, Tony, and Jo. Jo's parents own this house, they throw this party every year. "Rick and I met on a dig" Evy told her friends.  
  
"A dig? Where at?" said Jo. She and Evy had both always been interested in Egyptology, in fact, the two girls had met at an Egyptology exhibit at the British Museum when they were in the third grade.  
  
"Hamunaptra" said Evy casually.  
  
"Pig swallow!" said Jo. "That place doesn't exist!  
  
"So, how's Jonathan?" asked Sam, hastily changing the subject before Evy's hot temper got the better of her. She had always had a crush on the elder Carnahan, though she had always been too shy to do something about it.  
  
"He's fine. He's back in Egypt right now, and we're going back tomorrow, but the three of us will be back in about a month."  
  
"So you're moving here for good?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Evy, would you care to dance?" asked Rick.  
  
"Of course" Evy replied as Rick led her out to the dance floor.  
  
"My friends like you" she said, swaying with Rick to the slow, steady rhythm of the music.  
  
"They seem nice enough" Rick said. Suddenly Evy groaned.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"What is it?" Rick asked, startled by his wife's swearing. It wasn't like Evy to use such strong language.  
  
Evy sighed and broke away from Rick. "My cousin, Amy. She's the biggest brat you will ever meet. Her parents were even wealthier than mine, and she's spoilt beyond belief." Evy turned away in disgust. "I'm going to go get a drink" she said, walking over to a table that had glasses of wine set out on it.  
  
Amy, a blonde bombshell in a *very* tight black dress, worked the crowd like a pro. She stopped short when she got to Rick.  
  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met" she said flirtatiously. "I'm Amy Evans."  
  
"Rick O'Connell" Rick shook Amy's hand.  
  
"What brings you to this boring old party?"  
  
"Actually, I'm here with my wife" Rick said.  
  
Amy pouted. "Darn. And here I was hoping we could go have a nice dinner, get to know each other."  
  
"I don't think so" Rick said uncomfortably.  
  
Amy turned on her heel and walked away to find the restroom.  
  
Evy came up behind them just then, and tapped Rick on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Rick turned around. "Of course."  
  
Amy came back from the restroom and strained her eyes to find the handsome American stranger. She was confident she would win him over eventually. After all, it was only a wife. She had won over many married men with her brand of flirting and sexiness. One way or another, she would have this handsome American for herself. 


End file.
